Witch Princess
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Harry Potter has been sent back in time to the time of Melrin to stop the evil witch Sylvianna Ryddle from changing history. However what if things don't go to plan Merlin/Morgana Gwen/Arther Ron/Hermione Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Witch Princess**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Merlin characters or the Harry Potter Characters.**

**Summary: What if Morgana wasn't evil and had grown up with Arthur and known she was Uthur's daughter? What if she fell in love with Merlin? And what if she had an evil twin sister who wanted the crown of Camelot? What if Harry Potter was to get sent back in time, and to help the Morgana, Merlin and Gwenivere? Can the Magic of Camelot be saved?**

**A/N Hey guys just to let you know the Harry Potter bit is based in the fourth one, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One- A warning and the arrival of a stranger**

Sunlight poured into the room as Princess Morgana drowsily awoke, her maid Gwenivere was pulling the curtains so the light would seep into the room. "Morning Your Highness" Gwen said happily, Morgana smiled, Gwen even though she was a servant was her best friend. "Morning Gwen has Arther returned from his quest yet?" she asked. Prince Arther was Morgana's half brother and heir to the throne, he had longish thick hair and sparkling blue eyes where she had long thick black hair and grey eyes. Gwen smiled slowly, "No Morgan he hasn't, though he sent Merlin back to tell your father about the delay". Morgana smiled, Merlin her other best friend who happened to be Arthur's servant had come back. "Great, I'll just get dressed and then we can go and see him" she suggested. Gwen picked out a stunning red dress for Morgana to where and helped her get it on, then they proceeded to the Great Hall where Morgana would eat with her family. Suddenly a mop of messy black hair came into view, it was Merlin. "Merlin, Merlin over here!" Morgana called, Merlin turned round and when he saw Morgana, his smile broadened. "Morgana, Gwen, I was just looking for you" he said walking over to them. Morgana hugged him, "How was Arthur's quest?" she asked. Merlin's face darkened, "It was worse than we thought, the Dragons he was sent to fight were fierce, he was nearly torched if a certain someone hadn't stepped in" he said winking at Morgana. For both Merlin and Morgana had the power of magic, a dangerous gift to behold in the rule of Uthur Pendragon- who loathed magic and executed anyone who showed signs of it. Luckily Morgana and Merlin were very careful and had young prince Arthur on their side. Merlin had saved Arthur's life millions of times, however was never allowed to say so.

As they walked into the Great Hall, a massive long table stretch the full size of the room filled with every food imaginable. King Uthur Pendragon sat at the head of the table, he was draped in rich clothing and a fine crown sat upon his head. He had not notice the presence of his daughter and the two servants, so Morgana took it upon herself to make their presence known. "Farther, Arthur has sent Merlin with a message" she said, her light voice ringing through the room. Uthur turned his steely grey eyes upon them; "What is the message boy" he said gruffly to Merlin. Merlin, who was quiet used to the rudeness of the king, simply said "Prince Arthur defeated the Dragon's of Demon's creek and is on his way home, however he sent me to rise on to tell you the good news and to announce that he has rescued a boy from the dragons." All attention was on Merlin, a boy, what boy? Morgana wandered. "Boy, what boy?" Uthur voiced her thoughts. Merlin looked like he'd rather not say, "A boy had been left as an offering for the Dragons, and so they wouldn't attack the villages. Arthur took pity on the boy and said he wished to being him back to Camelot" he announced, Morgana could tell that Merlin was lying, the only times Merlin would lie was if it had anything to do with Magic. Uthur however didn't notice that Merlin was lying and just grunted about his son being too good hearted, and then he ordered everyone to tuck into the feast.

Once they were out of the Great Hall and into Morgana's own privet chambers, Morgana ordered Gwen to lock the doors and to make sure no one disturbed them, Then she pounced on Merlin, "What really happened with the boy?" she asked curiously, Merlin grinned at her. "Arthur was fighting a dragon when suddenly; this boy materializes out of nowhere. He was wearing some kind of jousting gown, and he had strange metal circles around his eyes. He was also clutching a broomstick" Merlin explained. Morgana's eyes widened, "Do you think he was a wizard?" she asked, Merlin nodded. "I think he must have been from the future as well" he said, Morgana shook her head, and "What did Arthur say?" she asked, for although her brother did not share their father's hatred to magic, he would feel the need to tell Uthur. "Arthur didn't see the boy materialize, or the broom stick. He just thought the boy was a peasant being sacrificed." Merlin said calmly, "We will have t look after the boy Morgana, tell him of the hate magic gets in Camelot and maybe even teach him." Merlin said, his blue eyes twinkling. Morgana nodded, "Yes, it will be fun, wait can I here hooves?" and with that they rushed to the castle window where Prince Arthur came riding into the courtyard, on the back of his horse was a boy with messy black hair.

The trio rushed down to the courtyard to greet Arthur and to have a look at the mysterious boy, Morgana hugged her brother, "Oh Arthur I was so worried!" she cried. Arthur rolled his eyes at his older sister, "Morgan I was fine, I can handle a few dragons you know" he said arrogantly, Morgana punched him playfully in the arm, "Hey what was that for?" he cried, Morgana smiled, her gaze slowly drifted to the unconscious boy that was hanging limply on the back of Arthur's horse. "Is that the boy?" she asked curiously, Arthur nodded. "Yes, I don't think he's eaten in weeks" he said sadly viewing how skinny the boy was. "Arthur if you don't mind I would like to look after the boy, nurse him back to health" Morgana asked batting her eye lashes. Arthur laughed, "All right Morgana, only because you have a healers touch, and I feel sure you will get the boy healthy again." he said smiling. Morgana beamed at him, "Thank you Arthur, if you could fetch someone to bring him to my rooms I will get Gwen to make up a bed for him." she said cheerfully. "I'll do it Morgana" Merlin offered, then he turned to Arthur "If that's alright with you Arthur," he asked remembering his manners. Arthur grinned, "Alright, alright of you go Merlin. I need to speak to father anyway." he said whilst walking towards the castle.

Once Merlin had carried the boy who could not have been any older than fourteen, up to Princess Morgana's chambers, Morgana ordered for Gwen to bring a warm towel and some food for when the boy woke up. Morgana looked down at the boy, he had untidily messy jet black hair, that was sticking to his face, his fringe was covering a very unusual scar, "Merlin come and look at this" she called. Merlin came rushing over, "What is it Morgana," he said and then he noticed the scar and gasped, "It can't be, that scar is a scar that accurse when someone has been hit by a killing curse" he gasped, tracing the lightning bolt. Morgan's eyes widened, "Do you mean, is he-" she cried however Merlin cut her off "Don't worry Morgana, he's still alive, his heart is still beating at least." he said slowly.

Suddenly the boy's eyes flew open, revealing a very shocking shade of green. The boy started gasping for breath and then looked around wildly, "Wwwhere am I?" he asked. Morgana stroked his hair in a motherly fashion, "Don't fear my child, you are in Camalot. My name is Princess Morgana Pendragon and this is my friend Merlin, he rescued you from the dragons" she said soothingly. The boy's eyes darted to Merlin and then back again to her, "Did you say Camelot? And Merlin?" asked, "I must have hit my head harder than I thought I must be hallucinating" he said scraping his hair out of his eyes. Merlin watched the boy, "What is your name boy?" he asked softly, clearly the boy was terrified. The boy's unusual green eyes rested on him, "My name is Harry Potter, and I attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a Gryffindor and a champion in the Triwizard tournament" he said stubbornly as if he was trying to convince himself not them.

Merlin smiled, "Harry what happened before you woke up here?" he asked, Harry started to think he suddenly remembered the Norwegian rich back dragon he had been forced to fight, and summoning his Firebolt. "I was fighting during the first challenge, I was fighting a Norwegian RichBack Dragon, when I summoned my broomstick I remember the darkness closing in like when the Dementors attacking me last year." he explained. Morgana was looking puzzled, "Merlin, do you think it is possible the boy was sent back in time?" she asked. Merlin shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. Anyway Harry you are best getting some rest, you will feel better once you've had a nap." he told the boy. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a servant appeared at the door, "Your Highness, the King requests that you are present in the throne room." he said, Morgana bowed her head and brushed down her gown, she then followed the servant with Merlin to the throne room, leaving a sleeping Harry Potter. Once they arrived Morgana sensed something was wrong, "Father what is wrong?" she asked, the king did not answer her, she then noticed the whole court was present including the Queen, Arthur's mother. Arthur was standing in the middle of the room, he caught Morgana's eye and mouthed, "How is the boy "she smiled and mouthed back, "Sleeping." Once everyone was present, Uthur stood up. "You are all here today to listen to news of my son, Arthur's quest. Tell them Arthur" he said proudly, Arthur rolled his eyes. Only Morgana knew how much Arthur loathed the praise his father gave him. "Well the Dragon's were no problem at all; it seems the local villagers have been feeding children to the Dragons. I found one of these sacrifices and have brought him back to Camelot; he is now in the care of my sister, Princess Morgana" he started smiling at Morgana, who smiled back; while the rest of the court was in uproar. "Silence!" ordered the king, who gestured for Arthur to continue, "Also whilst I was walking back I ran into an old prophet preaching about the fall o0f Camelot, so I brought him here" he said bitterly.

The court watched with accusing eyes as the Prophet was brought forward. He was smiling like a mad man, "Prophet, speak of what you have for seen of my city!" ordered Uthur, glaring at the small man in from of him. The man looked him to Uthur with small darting eyes,

_The city of Camelot will fall to ruins, _

_Be burnt to a cinder and riddled with magic! _

_The one you most fear will dance on your thrown _

_And overthrow reason to achieve their goals"_

The whole court fell to silence and watched the mad man, Uthur's eyebrows knitted together in fury, "HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted, making Morgana wince, however the mad man didn't even bat an eyelid. "_She will come, Uthur Pendragon. She will claim what is rightfully hers and destroy those who pursue her_" he taunted. Uthur lost all his self control and yelled, "SEIZE HIM! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Once back in her chambers, Morgana started to think over about the scene in the throne room, what had coursed her father to lose his temper like that? The only other time she had seen him show so mush emotion, was when her mother was killed. Was the one her father feared really a woman? And what had the mad man meant when he said, 'The one you most fear will dance upon your thrown, she will clam what is rightfully hers' Just then Merlin and Arthur walked into the room. "Well that was entertaining" Arthur said bitterly, Morgana smiled slowly, and "What did he mean Arthur?" she asked. Arthur shrugged, "Who knows sister dearest, and he is nothing but a madman. Who is to say he meant anything at all" he said stroking her hair. Morgana glared at him, "Obviously there was some truth Arthur, Father has never gotten so angry before" she challenged. Arthur just shook his head, "Why don't we check on the boy?" he said. Morgana nodded.

**A/N I hope you like it please review, it has been edited so please don't fret and I'm sorry about my horrendous spelling errors that is the last time I write a fic on notepad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Witch princess**

**Chapter two- The boy who lived**

Harry was dreaming, he was dreaming that he had somehow gone back in time to the time of Merlin and Camelot, had had just met Merlin the Great and Morgana, an evil witch who had been not been quiet so evil. 'this is madness' he thought, 'Surly I just hit my head and when I wake up I'll be in the Hospital wing, with Madam Pomfrey hovering around to make sure I'm ok' . However when he did open his eyes, he did not meet the cleansing white walls of the hospital wing, but the extravagant decor of a princess' bedroom. Harry's head began to hurt, (He was thankful it wasn't his scar) Looking round he saw a tray with what looked like soup on the table. For the first time since he'd arrived at Camelot he realised he was ravines, he slowly reached over to the table, however found he couldn't reach. Reaching into his robe pockets he pulled out his wand and whispered, "Accio food tray" and with that the food flew into his lap.

Clapping came from behind the screen, Princess Morgana stepped confidently into view, and her long black hair fell down her back and framed her grey eyes. "Well at least we know you are a wizard" she said cheerfully as she sat down beside him. Harry was startled, "Wait, and are you Morgana Le Fay?" he asked suddenly very curious. Morgana stared at him, "No young Harry, my name is Morgana Pendragon, eldest child of Uthur Pendragon" she said softly. Harry felt himself relax; at least he wouldn't have to deal with an evil witch while he was here. "Oh ok, but am I really in the city o Camelot, with Merlin the Great?" he asked excitedly, a low chuckle came from the door way and entered Merlin, "I don't know about Great but I am Merlin" he said smiling, "How old are you Harry?" he asked. harry who was now really excited to be sitting in the same room as one of histories' greatest sorcerers simply replied "I'm fourteen" both Morgana and Merlin nodded, for Merlin was nineteen and Morgana was eighteen. "Are you aware of the recent King's hatred for magic?" Merlin asked. Harry thought back to his book on 'A Magic's History' Hermione had made him read, "King Arthur?" he asked. Both Morgana and Merlin laughed, "No, Harry my brother is not king yet, though he acts like it. My father, Uthur Pendragon is the current ruler of Camelot" Morgana said softly.

Meanwhile a few thousand years later, in Hogwarts, the staff was going frantic over the disappearance of Harry Potter the Boy who Lived. Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light was most worried. He himself had seen Harry disappear in a shower of gold, the grounds of Hogwarts had been searched and the Ministry informed. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend were waiting in his office, Hermione was softly crying while Ron comforted her. Harry and Hermione had been boyfriend and Girlfriend, so it was natural for Hermione to be worried where he had disappeared too. Professor Moody, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher came limping into Dumbledore's office, "Headmaster, the Ministry have found traces of Time Travel where young 'arry Potter was standing" he grunted, Dumbledore looked stricken, how could the boy travel back in time? And if so where did he end up? Dumbledore called in Ron and Hermione, maybe they could tell him, "I was talking to Harry about the times of Camelot, when King Arthur would have also fought Dragons" Hermione offered, Dumbledore's eyes widened, no, it couldn't be!

Rushing to one of his ancient books labelled 'Prophecies throughout the Ages' and tuned it onto a page called 'Merlin the Great and Camelot', Ron and Hermione crowded over curiously as they read: 'A local seer called Marcus Trewlawny, made a prophecy to king Uthur Pendragon which went "The city of Camelot will fall to ruins, be burnt to a cinder and riddled with magic! The one you most fear will dance on your thrown and overthrow reason to achieve their goal. She will come, Uthur Pendragon. She will claim what is rightfully hers and destroy those who pursue him" and then later in his cell the night before he died he told Merlin, "Camelot's saviour has arrived, he is the boy that lived, who should have died. He comes from far far far away, where magic is taught every day. He has the power to destroy the witch, the one who pursues Camelot with fires and itch. Teach the boy and teach him well and Camelot will not fell"' Dumbledore read. He turned to Ron and Hermione who were staring wide eyed at the book, "Sir, you don't mean to say the prophecy was talking about Harry do you?" Hermione asked worriedly, Dumbledore suddenly aged a few years in a second, and "Yes Hermione I believe it is" he whispered as he sank into his chair, "Lemon Drop anyone?"

Harry had been at Camelot for a month now and he was getting daily lessons from both Merlin and Morgana, he now could do wandless magic and could make perfect potions, (Ones that even Professor Snape would have been proud of!) He was also being taught by Arthur how to sword fight and how to ride a horse, he was very slowly beginning to change in figure. His skinny frame was now beginning to full out, with the amount of training Arthur was putting him through and his magic ability was increasing with the amount of magical training Morgana and Merlin were putting him through, However fear had swept the castle, due to the prophecy the man, (Who had been named Marcus Trelawney) had predicted. Uthur was suspicious of every new woman in the city and had taken Camelot into a siege, which had enraged Arthur,"(He can't do that!" he shouted angrily, Morgana gave him a sympathetic look, "Arthur he can, he can do whatever he wants because he is king" she told him kindly) however it didn't improve Arthur's mood. So he took it out on Harry while they were training, "Wow what's with the aggression?" Harry asked as he narrowly missed Arthur's blow, "You have to keep your head in the battle Harry" Arthur growled. Harry stopped fighting and stared at Arthur, "Do you want to talk your Royal Moodiness?" he asked cheekily, making Arthur glare at him, "My father is annoyed because of some prophecy, he has ordered that Camelot will be under siege until further notice." he explained irritated. Harry gave him a sympathetic look, for some reason Arthur reminded Harry of his God Father, Sirius Black, who Harry had helped escape the Dementors of Azkaban."Don't you think your father has a right to be worried?" Harry asked, once Arthur had told him of the prophecy, Arthur shrugged. "I guess so, it just annoys me how magic has such a hold on him." he said bitterly.

During one of Morgana's charms lessons, she asked Harry how he got his scar. "My parents were murdered by a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort; he tried to kill me as well. However for some reason he lost his body and powers, I have been called the-Boy-Who-Lived ever since" he explained. Morgana felt a load of sympathy for the boy, "My mother was murdered by a dark wizard as well, one of the reasons my father hated magic. He hates me as well because I am the spitting image of my mother who was a powerful witch, my father however is too thick to piece the parts together that I may be a witch too" she said softly, Harry gave her a hug. "You know Harry, seeing as you have never had a mother, I will be your mother while you are here if you want" she said gently, Harry who had already started to see Princess Morgana Pendragon as a motherly figure nodded, "Thank you Morgana" he said. Morgana smiled, "Call me mother please".

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Merlin was watching the wizard in the cell, he recognised the man from the village in which he used to live, and the man was a pure-blood as well as a seer. "Marcus, my name is Merlin I need to know who the witch is that is threatening Camelot" he said calmly, luckily there were no guards about. Marcus smiled a twisted smile, "Merlin my boy, never did I label you a muggle lover" he said harshly, Merlin rolled his eyes. "It is my destiny to protect Prince Arthur so that peace can be restored in Engla, now on with this witch" Merlin muttered bitterly, "You will know her when you see her Merlin mark my words, she is a part Veela" Marcus said with an almost longing voice, Merlin shuddered. Heaven help them he thought, suddenly Marcus began to rock back and forth and his eyes glazed over; he was going into a trance!

_Camelot's saviour has arrived,_

_He is the boy that lived, who should have died. _

_He comes from far, far, far away, _

_Where magic is taught every day. _

_He has the power to destroy the witch, _

_The one who pursues Camelot with fires and itch. _

_Teach the boy and teach him well _

_And Camelot May not fell_

He said in a sing song voice, and then he coughed and fell on conscious. Merlin thought back to the words, his first thoughts went to Harry as he rushed up to Morgana's Chamber.

Harry had just drifted off when Merlin came barging into Morgana's room, she scowled at him, "Merlin Gryffindor have you never heard of knocking?" she whispered furiously, her eyes darting to Harry and back to Merlin who had followed her gaze. "Sorry Morgan, but the seer has spoken he said that the witch who holds threat to Camelot is a Veela, and he also spoke of another prophecy" Merlin whispered. Morgana suddenly realised the reason for his visit and lead him into another room. "We can speak normally now, I cast a silencing spell earlier, what did Marcus have to say?" she asked. Merlin took a deep breath before telling her the prophecy. "You don't think it means Harry do you?" she asked worriedly, Merlin nodded "Yes, he turns up from the future so that we can teach him, he has already defeated one great wizard and nearly died but didn't, it all fits Morgana" he said. Morgana felt tears fall from her eyes. "I don't want him to be hurt" she whispered. Merlin gave her a hug, "Don't worry Morgana if we teach him well enough he should be fine" he said gently. Morgana smiled, "It's getting late Merlin you had better get going" she said, as Merlin disaperated.

_**Author's notes: this chapter has been spellchecked please review **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Witch Princess**_

_**Chapter three**_

Four years had passed since the day that the mysterious boy called Harry Potter had been brought to Camelot. No longer was he the skinny pale boy who knew nothing of the greatness of his own power. For Harry had grown in this time, grown in both magic and knowledge. At eighteen he was very powerful in both fighting and magic. He was also very attractive; his messy black hair had grown so that it fell into his emerald green eyes. His adopted mother had taught him well at both charms and potions while his other tutor Merlin, had taught him in Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfigtions. During these four years Harry had also learnt how to become an animigus, his form was a lion. His mother, the Princess Morgana had been proud when he had accomplished this, for she herself was an animigus and took the form of a phoenix whereas Merlin took form as a Dragon, (For he was also a Dragon Lord).

Four years ago a prophecy had been made about Harry, both Merlin and Morgana had listened and used all their power to help Harry. For Harry was destined to save Camelot from an evil witch who was part Veela who wanted the crown of Camelot. As Morgana walked into her room she saw her brother, Prince Arthur leaning against one of the walls, "Arthur what is wrong?" she asked worriedly, Arthur looked uneasy. "Father has requested that we are both to join him in the throne room, Harry is permitted to come too" he said. Morgana bowed her head, "Of course, he is with Merlin now. I'll just go get him." she said as Arthur left the room. Morgana, once checking to see that her brother had gone quickly apartated to a cave in which Merlin taught Harry DADA. "Merlin? Harry?" she called, however nobody answered her. Suddenly a hand was over her mouth as she was pulled into the shadows. The next thing she knew was darkness...

Merlin briskly walked up from the lake in which he had been teaching Harry, "So any girls caught your fancy?" he asked the younger wizard. Harry snorted, "Merlin I told you, I am in love with Hermione!" Merlin rolled his eyes, "Harry how many times do I have to tell you, you may never be able to get back to your time! You should try and forget her" he said wisely. Harry sighed, it was true that Merlin had told him this hundreds of times and yet his heart still beat for Hermione as the day it had when he had faced the dragon. "Well there was one girl in the valley, she was called Alliana I think she was very pretty" Harry said to keep Merlin happy. Merlin laughed, "Oh yes the girl with thick blond hair and eyes like forget-me-knots. Oh yes your right she is very pretty." Harry didn't join in. As they walked into the castle they were joined by Arthur who looked frantic, "Have you seen Morgana? She went out looking for you half an hour ago" he said. Both wizards shook their heads, "Harry go wait in the throne room, and wait for Morgana in there" he ordered. Harry bowed his head and walked off.

Arthur turned to Merlin, "She went to look for you yet she didn't leave the castle; and now she cannot be found. Merlin this isn't you know what is it?" he asked. Merlin nodded his head, "Don't worry Arthur I will search for her I know where she would have gone" and with that he disaperated. Once he reached the cave, Merlin called out "Morgan? Morgan is you here?" However no one answered. Suddenly a high shrill laugh filled the cave as a woman with long silvery blond hair stepped out of the shadows, she was draped in a rugged gown made of ragged materials however she was the most beautiful thing Merlin had ever seen! "Hello Merlin Gryffindor, my name is Sylvianna Ryddle" she sang. Merlin found he could not take his Eyes of her, "You are proberly wondering what I have done with your pretty little witch princess Morgana?" she asked. The mention of Morgana's name snapped Merlin out of his trance, "What have you done with her?" he growled. Sylvianna smiled.

"Let me just say she won't be in my way when I make my dream a reality" she said silkily making Merlin shiver. Suddenly something clicked in Merlin's mind, "You're the one the prophecy was talking about! You're the one who wishes to steal the throne from Arthur!" he cried. Sylvianna's smile suddenly turned very ugly, in fact her whole face turned rather ugly!

"Ah yes wittle Prince Arthur heir to the throne of Camelot!" she sang in a mocking tone. "I bet he wouldn't know me, hell my own father wouldn't know me!" she said bitterly. Merlin moved closer,

"Who are you talking about?" he asked softly. Sylvianna smile was cruel and twisted,

"I am the half sister of Arthur and Morgana Pendragon!" she whispered, Merlin's eyes widened. "Did you expect me to take the name of my filthy muggle father? Shame on you Merlin, though I did hear rumours that you are a muggle lover!" she said harshly.

"Who is your mother?" he Merlin asked, Sylvianna's smile dropped and a look of pure hatred spread across her face,

"You mean who was my mother? Yes Merlin Uthur killed my mother when he found out what she was! Her name was Lucinda Ryddle, but yet he married that ugly troll of women Milinda Ravenclaw! My father disowned me the day I was born sent me to be executed! However one of the maids took pity on me, she gave me to a young witch by the name of Lyra Black who told me of my heritage" Sylvianna explained her voice was filled with venom and sadness. Merlin felt strangely sorry for her,

"So why do you want the throne?" he asked. Sylvianna's eyes glistened.

"Because it is my birthright! I am the one to restore magic into this kingdom! As me as their queen Witches and Wizards will take their rightful place as superiors!" she declared. Merlin realised where this was heading and said:

"I will find a way to stop you Sylvianna mark my words I will stop you!" he growled before quickly disaporating.

When he got back to the castle Arthur was at his side in a flash, "Where is Morgana?" he demanded, Merlin looked like he was debating on whether he could trust Arthur, however he came to the conclusion he could. "Arthur do you remember that prophecy we had four years ago?" he asked, Arthur nodded. "Well let's just say it's begun. The witch has stolen Morgan" he said gravelly. Arthur's face drained of colour, "I must tell my father!" he said as he rushed off towards the castle. Merlin placed his head in his hands, so the witch who wanted Camelot was Uthur's other daughter- his disowned other daughter.

As he looked up he saw Harry running towards him, "Where is my mother!" he demanded drawing his sword. Merlin rolled his eyes, "Harry you know I could beat you even without a sword so but it down like a good boy" he said gently, "As for your mother, I-" he was cut off as King Uthur Pendragon strode across the courtyard to where the two wizards were standing. "Merlin, Arthur tells me Morgana is missing and you know who is responsible!" he growled. Merlin looked startled,

"Erm yes, do you remember that prophecy, well the witch it was on about has taken her" he said quickly, Uthur looked outraged, (He reminded Harry a little bit of Uncle Vernon!) "Who is she?" Uthur demanded. Merlin hesitated which made Uthur angrier

"Spit it out boy!" he growled.

"She said her name is Sylvianna Ryddle, daughter of Lucinda Ryddle" he said quietly as he watched the colour drain from Uthur's face. "Arrre you sure?" he stammered, Merlin nodded. "Gaius! I want you and Merlin to find as much on Sylvianna as you can. Arthur and Harry I want you to scout the lands for them, do not kill the girl bring her back to Camelot!" he ordered.

While Arthur was preparing the horses, (Or rather ordering someone to do it for him) Harry managed to catch Merlin, "Merlin what is going on why is Uthur so worked up about this Sylvianna person?" he asked. Merlin sighed,

"Harry you are from the future does the name Ryddle sound familiar to you?" he asked. Realisation struck through Harry like lightning, "Yes, the wizard who killed my parents was called Tom Riddle, but I thought the Riddles were Muggles?" he said. Merlin shook his head, "Not that I know of, they are a very powerful wizarding family they, along with my families own rivals the Slytherines are one of the most powerful wizarding families in Engla! Though I did hear that Lady Nirvana Ryddle, who I presume was Lucinda's Grandmother, did produce a squib" he said, Harry nodded, if this witch, Sylvianna was really a relation to Voldemort that must mean she was very, very powerful!

"Merlin you didn't answer my question!" Harry said quietly, Merlin gave him an annoyed look,

"Sylvianna is the disowned daughter of Uthur Pendragon, happy?" he muttered as he watched Harry's wide green eyes widen,

"So she why did she capture her own sister?" he thought out loud, Merlin shook his head,

"I don't know, but while you're with Arthur make sure he doesn't do anything reckless and also if you see Sylvianna make sure you remember everything I have taught you about duelling. She was raised by the Black family so I have no doubt she will know one or two unforgivable" he warned as Arthur strutted over,

"Coming Harry?" he called. Harry nodded as he mounted his horse, just when he thought he was free from one Riddle another had decided to course trouble...

Many thousands of years later it Malfoy Manner, Lord Voldemort picked up an old dusty book which read the Noble and ancient house of Ryddle. Slowly he began to trace through the pages, "Wormtail I want you to read out the names of my ancestors'!" he ordered the small rattish man, "Yyyes master" he stammered as he took the heavy book from his mutated master. "During the Merlin era one of the most powerful wizarding pure blood families were the Ryddles, the last known member of the Ryddle family was the witch Sylvianna Ryddle who was the daughter of Lucinda Ryddle and Uthur Pendragon. She was the half sister of the famous Witch Morgan Le Fay who known to legend was a practise of the Dark Arts. However not much is known of Sylvianna." Wormtail read shakily. Voldemort gave a cold laugh, times were beginning to change.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Ron and Hermione were leafing through every book possible, "Look at this," Hermione said handing a book on Wizarding Genealogy to Ron with the page marked Ryddle. "What about it?" he asked as he looked down at the page, horror flicked across his face. "You don't think?" he asked Hermione nodded, "Yes Ronald I do, I have looked at this book hundreds of times before and this is the first time the name Ryddle has appeared, Harry was sent back for a reason. I think this is it. To stop Sylvianna Ryddle from changing history!


	4. Chapter 4

**Witch Princess **

**Chapter four **

As Harry and Arthur rode through the fields, Arthur asked "What do you know about the Ryddles Harry?" Harry paused; he wondered how much Arthur knew. "What do you want to know?" he asked casually avoiding Arthur's blue stare. "I know that you are from the future Sir Harry, and that you are a wizard. So tell me who are the Ryddles" Arthur stated calmly. Harry sighed, what harm could it do? "Well in my time, there was this Dark Lord whose name was Lord Voldemort, however is real name was Tom Riddle. I think he is a descendant of Sylvianna, however Sylvianna must be the last of the Ryddle line because Tom's father was a muggle (Non magical person) or she has a sibling that is a squib." He explained, anger filling him as it often did when the Dark Lord was mentioned.

Arthur nodded, "Is he the one who murdered your parents?" he asked, Harry nodded. "Sylvianna's Uncle murdered my mother when my father chose her over his sister." He said quietly, Harry gave him a knowing look. "Don't worry Arthur, we'll find Morgana and we'll stop Ryddle!" Harry said reassuringly. Arthur said nothing as he rode ahead.

The country side was filled with lush green grass and dozens of flowers Harry had never seen before, as they crossed a small stream that would one day become the River Mersey Harry began to fill a slight chill in the air. Nervously he fingered his wand which was lying unused in his robe pocket. Suddenly a ghostly figure began to drift towards them, its scaly fingers like a bone without flesh outstretched towards Arthur, its billowing cloak floating behind it and its rotting breathe. A dementor. "Arthur cover your mouth!" Harry shouted as he grabbed his wand, startled Arthur did as he was told as he began to shake, his face went pale and his eyes went blood shot. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled casting the silver stag towards the dementor as it was lowering its hood.

The silvery stag charged and knocked the dementor away from Arthur who was now shaking so badly that he had fallen from his horse! Harry himself was beginning to feel woozy as he heard the high cruel laugh and his mother's scream. When the Dementor had vanished, Harry helped Arthur to his feet; he was clammy and muttering nonsense words. "Arthur its ok, the dementor makes us live our worst memories; I would give you some chocolate; however it doesn't seem to have been discovered yet." He mused, as he ordered the knights who had accompanied them to make a camp and not to tell a soul what had happened.

After he had left someone to look after Arthur, Harry apparated back to Camelot and ran to find Merlin. He was cautious not to be seen so not to have to explain any unwanted questions. When he ran into Guise's rooms he found Merlin mixing a potion, "Harry what are you doing here?" he asked not looking up. Harry rushed into his story about the dementor and how it had tried to kiss Arthur, Merlin looked troubled. "This isn't good; this means Ryddle has already got some Dark creatures under her control. What did you give Arthur?" he asked, Harry shrugged "I didn't know what to use, back in my time we use chocolate, but it doesn't seem to have been founded yet." He said looking upset. Merlin smiled and pulled out a jar that was filled with something that looked oddly like coco beans, "A friend of mine who was from Rome gave them to me, now I want you to think of this chocolate you mentioned." Merlin ordered. Harry obediently began to picture a slab of Honeydukes chocolate, with its rich colour and how it melts on the tip of your tongue with smoothness and how he felt like there were no troubles. Suddenly a bar of Honeydukes chocolate appeared on the table, "Take this to Arthur now" Merlin ordered as Harry quickly disaperated.

When he returned to the clearing he was rounded on by the knights, "What have you done to the prince?" demanded the one called Rowan who looked startling like Uncle Vernon. "I haven't done anything! Now let me pass I have to help him!" Harry growled trying to pass through the small gap of the older men. Another Knight whose name was Dale smiled wickedly at Harry, "He's magic, did you see that stick he had and those words he shouted at the Prince before he started acting funny?" the others grunted in agreement. "Look, if you don't let me pass, the Prince might die!" Harry growled his magic crackling around him like lightning. Ro laughed, "Really, I think the King will give us a nice sum of gold for outing you!" he said eyeing Harry like he was a prized horse. Fear filled Harry as the knights started to crowd in on him; he did the first thing that came to his head. Apparated.

A girl with pale golden hair and dark blue eyes was sitting on a grassy river bank watching the raging river pass; she had not a care in the world. She would be fifteen this summer and would soon be engaged to that disgusting boy Luther Slytherine. Anger filled her; her pure-blood family had been delighted when they heard that one of the most powerful families wanted to be joined to theirs through their youngest daughter. Not that she would get a say in it, no because Persephone Malfoy had no choice whatsoever because she had been born a girl. Persephone envied her brother Erik got to choose whoever he wanted to be with.

Suddenly a cracking noise filled the silence, Persephone jumped up, wand posed ready to attack. A boy a bit older then her stood looking wide eyed at her before collapsing, she noticed the wand sticking out of his robe pocket and decided to help him, levitating him she took him to one of her favourite hideaways. The boy had messy black hair and tanned skin; he had muscles that were hard and a kissable mouth. Persephone quickly snapped out of her lust filled thoughts as the boy began to awake.

When Harry opened his eyes he was met by a pair of dark blue eyes that shone like jewels. The eyes belonged to a girl with waist long silky blond hair and fair skin; she had a determined look in her face that seemed familiar and pouty pink lips. Seeing that he was awake the girl said "Hello stranger," her voice was like a song beautiful and alluring, however quick and sarcastic. Harry sat up, "Who are you?" he asked cringing at how rude he sounded, the girl threw her head back and laughed, a beautiful sound Harry thought. "Polite one you are, my name if you must know is Lady Persephone Malfoy. Youngest daughter of Rosaline and Elkan Malfoy" she sang, "However you can call me Seph" she said. Harry took her hand and kissed it, "Fair Lady, what a pleasure to meet you. I am Sir Harold, adopted son of the Princess Morgana" he said in a silky voice. The girl blushed, "Oh I wasn't aware I was in presence of muggle royalty" she hissed. Harry felt as if she had slapped him, "Fair Lady I am no muggle, I am a half blood" he said in a low tone. What did he expect, she had told him she was a Malfoy, and all Malfoys were evil!

Seph smirked a catlike smirk which reminded Harry of Draco, which slightly disturbed him. "Really? And what were you doing when you apparated on my family's estate?" she demanded. Harry paled, he hadn't thought of where he would go he had just thought the words _someone safe _he had thought he would have been taken back to Merlin. "I am not sure fair Lady, I was being attacked by muggles and was not thinking straight, I will leave immediately" he said bowing low before making towards the door. "Wait!" Seph called after him, "Take me with you, I cannot bare to be married to that scum Luther Slytherine. Please I beg of you!" she called; pleading was laced in her voice. Harry hesitated, where he was going would be dangerous, and had she said Slytherine? Was she another ancestor of Voldemort? Could he trust her?

Harry looked again into her pleading face, her wide dark blue eyes and pale skin that seemed to have a pearly glow. Sighing he said "Alright, alright you can come, but it will be dangerous" he told her as she wrapped her bare arms around him. "Thank you, thank you so much" she cried before recovering her cool posture. "Lady Seph, tell me what you know of Sylvianna Ryddle?"

**Sorry its been so long please review and I'll try and update soon thank you.**

**Also vote whether you want Seph and Harry to be together**

**Oh and Ive changed my user name by the way its still me **


	5. Chapter 5

**Witch Princess**

**Chapter five**

Seph scowled, "What do you want to know about her?" she asked bitterly. Harry smirked; she knew something that was a good start. "Everything you can tell me, fair maiden" he said silkily, Seph scowled again, "_Just stop already with the 'fair maiden business'_" she hissed. Harry looked at her stunned; he had been unaware that anyone with the last name Malfoy was a parseltounge. "_You're a speaker?" _he hissed, now it was Seph's turned to looked shocked,

"Yes ever since I was a little girl I could speak to snakes, mother and father found it sinister while my brother and sisters found it evil." She said sadly. Harry had a weird urge to hug the younger girl,

"Where I'm from it is treated like evil also" he said softly. Seph laughed,

"Sir Harold didn't you say you were from Camelot? How have you survived long enough to be here and talking to me now?" she asked curiously, Harry smiled. "Ah Persephone, I belive it was I who asked you the question first" he said smirking watching her pale cheeks redden. Seph sighed, "Fine, you want to know about perfect little Sylvianna, I'll tell you. Sylvianna grew up with my Aunt Lyra; she was the apple of Aunt Lyra's eye. Just because she was powerful and part vela! Aunt Lyra was a very dark witch, she believed that the only good muggle was a dead muggle and was trained in the Dark Arts which I am sure she taught Sylvianna. Sylvianna often came to stay with us when Lyra was busy, she would play with my sisters Annabeth and Marcella making fun of me every chance she got!" she said her voice filled with emotion. Harry gave her an encouraging look to continue, "When Sylvianna was sixteen Lyra was murdered by Uthur when he found out Sylvianna was alive, that's when Sylvianna learnt of her claim of the throne. We never heard from her since then" she said. Harry nodded,

"Sylvianna has my adopted mother, I need to rescue her, will you help me?" he asked looking at her pale face that shimmered in the candlelight. Seph sighed, "Hmm, stay here and wait to be married of to that troll Slytherine…. Or go of on an adventure that may get me killed with a complete stranger hmmm, might have to think about this one….. Ok let's go!" she said jumping up, Harry laughed as he joined her. "So fearless knight wear are we heading?" she asked as they made their way out of Malfoy grounds, realization dawned on Harry, "I don't actually know if I'm honest" he admitted. Seph stared at him for a second before grinning,

"That's what I like about you Harry, you're not one of those men who think they are always right and can admit when you do not know something" she said wisely, Harry gave her a small smile.

"That's all very well and good Seph, but that doesn't really help us does it?" he asked sarcastically as he kicked the ground in frustration. Seph gave him a sly smirk, "Your lucky Sylvianna and my sister still keep in contact, she wrote to Annabeth only yesterday telling she was hiding in the Salisbury planes near the Stonehenge." She said curling her hair around her fingers. Harry face palmed, "And you didn't tell me this because….?" He asked, Seph smirked,

"I like to see you suffer" was her witty remark, Harry groaned,

"Yeah so does your descendant!"

When Morgana awoke she saw that she was sitting in a dark cell that was wet and grim, her clothes were ripped and muddy and her hair was tangled. "Hello?" she called out desperately, "As the daughter of King Uthur Pendragon I command you let me go!" she ordered fiercely, however a slight quiver of fear was in her voice. A child like laughter filled the small room, and from out of the shadows a girl appeared. However at a second glance Morgana concluded that she wasn't a girl but a young woman maybe a year older then her. "Hello Morgana nice of you too awaken" the girl hissed sinisterly, Morgana narrowed her eyes,

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded, the woman smiled slowly.

"Oh sister dear I am so offended that you don't recognise me," the woman said her voice was dripping in sarcasm as she said "My name is Sylvianna Ryddle, and_ I_ am the eldest daughter of Uthur Pendragon and the great witch Lucinda Ryddle!" Morgana felt her blood turn cold. "And as for what I want with you little Morgana, well let's just say I want you out of the way while I take what is rightfully mine!" she growled.

Morgana felt a red hot rage towards her half sister and yelled, "You have no right to the throne you horrible peasant! If you did my father would have raised you alongside myself and Arthur!" Sylvianna started to laugh again.

"Oh Morgana you are hilarious, tell me does papa dearest know of your magical abilities?" she asked a nasty look shone through her eyes. Morgana paled, "No of course not!" she said slowly. Sylvianna smiled sadly,

"That is why then dear sister, father knew I would be a witch because of the powerful blood that ran through my mother's veins, he tried to have me killed you know. Just as he would have had you and your mother killed if he had you under his watchful eye and saw your sprouts of accidental magic. If it wasn't for my Uncle killing your mother Morgana you would be dead, you also have to thank that silly muggle Igraine for stealing our father's heart" she said sadly. Sorrow washed over Morgana, was it true? Would her father have killed her mother if he had guessed that she possed magic? No! Her father had loved her mother he had told her that when she was younger, but then why had he married so soon?

Sylvianna watched as questions zoomed around her sister's head; a cruel smile graced her features. If she could get Morgana on side then her path to Arthur and her father would be simple. She watched as small tears dripped from Morgana's beautiful grey eyes, she patted her sympathetically on the back. All she had to do was wait. Wait for her own shining knights, her coven who would help her take Camelot by force!

_**Author's notes: hello I am so sorry it has been a long time since my last update; I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I have reread previous chapters and found loads of spelling mistakes and I'm sorry for that and they have now been corrected. Please keep voting for whether you want Seph and Harry together.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Witch Princess_

_Chapter six_

Merlin was worried, he was worried about Harry as much as he was worried about Morgana, and just a day ago Arthur had been returned by the knights. He had been in an awful condition; Merlin predicted that Harry hadn't had time to treat him. The knights were gossiping that the young Lord was a sorcerer and had cursed the prince and murdered the Princess so that he would have a claim to the throne! Merlin scowled, he knew Morgana wasn't dead, he would feel it! But that didn't stop him worrying about his young charge.

Gaius watched his nephew and sighed, he of course knew why Merlin was worried about Harry even if the boy didn't himself. It was fairly obvious considering the similarities between the two wizards, the same messy black hair, the same reckless personality and the same trait that made them the hero that saved everyone. They even had a similar destiny, to save the wizarding world from complete darkness! "Merlin if you don't stop pacing you will wear a hole into the floor!" he warned. Merlin didn't answer.

Meanwhile riding across the English country side, Harry was also worrying about Morgana. He had a strange feeling; it was like evil was stalking him, taunting him, making him want to give up his quest. Seph could feel it too, "Where are we?" Harry asked as they approached a steep looking mountain. Seph shuddered, "It appears we are at Ghost Mountain, they say that the dead spirits of the Druid tribes haunt this place after the massacre that took place here during Uthur's great Purge." She explained shivering. Harry looked at the looming mountain which reminded him of the sinister fortresses that were homes to the evil characters in fairy tales.

"We are best taking this route by foot," Seph suggested as she dismounted her horse, Harry followed suit. Seph looked at him confused, "You are some strange Knight Sir Harold" she commented a slight smile on her pale features. Harry looked at her, "And why is that Lady Malfoy?" he asked. Seph looked at him before saying, "Well you don't mind taking orders from a girl and you're not an arrogant toerag" she mused. Harry grinned,

"I am used to taking orders from girls, my girlfriend Hermione, she liked to order me and my friend Ron around all the time!" he said laughing, then it dawned on him that it was highly likely he wouldn't see Hermione or Ron again. The pain of this knowledge stung Harry, the smile that had graced his features slowly dissolved and sadness filled his jade green eyes.

Seph was watching him carefully, she couldn't explain the sharp pain she felt in her chest when Harry spoke of this Hermione girl nor could she explain the hot jealousy she felt when she heard him say girlfriend. "Oh so you're seeing someone?" she asked, she had wanted to sound light and airy however it sounded weak and squeaky. Harry snapped himself out of a daze and looked sad, "Not anymore, I don't think I can go back to where I once lived, back to her and Ron." He said quietly. Seph's heart sped up, "Oh and why that is?" she asked curiously, there was so much mystery around the boy that she couldn't figure out.

Harry's eyes hardened, "I don't want to talk about it!" he snapped, Seph was shocked she had never been spoken to like that by someone who wasn't her father or brother. Anger quickly replaced her shock as she replied coolly, "Fine, sorry for merely being interested!"

They continued the trek through the mountain land in silence, the only sounds that could be heard was the whistle of the wind through the bare trees. Harry regretted snapping at Seph, she was only being curious after all; it wasn't her fault that he and Hermione were about a thousand years apart. As they reached a dark forest Harry noticed that the sun was quickly descending in the sky, creating a painting of red and gold. "We should proberly make camp here for tonight" he suggested. Seph didn't answer, Harry found this strange that the fiery blonde didn't have at least one snarky comment for him. "Seph?" he called as he turned round, his eyes widened as he saw Seph struggling against a burly man who had a knife at her throat.

Anger surged through Harry as he drew his sword, "Unhand her!" he growled, more men started leaking in from the shadows, and each were wearing identical sly grins. The leader looked a lot like a rat, he was short and skinny with disgusting mud brown hair and pale blue eyes, he was grinning the most as he drew out a knife, "Well looky here boys, we seem to have stumbled across _nobility_" he taunted. The men started to laugh, tears were pouring down Seph's face, and "I said unhand her!" Harry growled the men laughed harder.

"What are you gonna do with that boy? How old are you fifteen, sixteen?" he asked menacingly, Harry growled, he could feel the magic around him sizzle. "I am nineteen and I am the adopted son of Princess Morgana Pendragon so you had better let us go!" he threatened. Rat man wiped a fake tear from his eye, "Tie the little prince up" he ordered, two men with more muscles then they had brains went to seize Harry who was swinging his sword at them. A woman with long silky blonde hair stepped from behind Rat man, her hair was like silk and her eyes were the colour of chestnuts. "_Incendio" _she whispered as Harry's sword heated making him cry out in pain.

Quick as two cheetahs the men seized Harry and started tying him up, however a man jumped from the bushes he was brandishing two swords, as he fought the bandits Harry noticed he had long tangled black hair and silvery eyes. _Sirius _he thought, however that was impossible what was his Godfather doing one thousand years in the past, but then again what was he? The man who looked like Sirius had conquered the bandits and had tied the ones he had not killed to a tree. Harry noticed the blonde woman had vanished.

Sirius's look alike then untied both Harry and Seph, blood was mingled in Seph's tears and a nasty looking cut grazed her forehead. "Thank you sir, may I request your name?" Harry asked, the look alike grinned. "My name is Edwin Gwaine Black, however I insist that you call me Gwaine" he said. Harry smiled, so this was Sirius's ancestor at least that made some sort of sense. "Again my many thanks Sir Gwaine, I am Harold, adopted son of Princess Morgana Pendragon and this is the Lady Persephone Malfoy." Harry quickly introduced.

Gwaine kissed the back of Seph's hand making her blush, "It is a pleasure to meet you my lady" he said in a charming voice. Seph giggled, "The pleasure is all mine Sir Gwaine" she replied. Harry rolled his eyes, "So where are you travelling?" Harry asked. Casually, trying to ignore the bubbles of jealousy that had risen with in him, Gwaine shrugged. "That my Lord I am not certain I am a traveller" he said off handishly. Harry saw Seph smirk,

"Why Sir Gwaine you must travel with us then, we would benefit your protection, seeing as my companion is useless with a sword" she simpered batting her eyelashes. Harry glared at her, "Hey! I am not useless with a sword!" he yelled. Seph just smirked at him. Meanwhile Gwaine watched the two bicker and smiled, "I would be glad to accompany you, my lady but please just call me Gwaine I am no Sir nor am I any knight" he said giving her a breathtaking smile. Seph returned the smile, "If you are adding rules then I am entitled to my own, you must call me Seph, I will have none of this 'my lady' business and you can call Princess Useless over there Harry." She said twirling a piece of hair around her fingers.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw Gwaine think, "Ok then I except your terms fair Seph where is it you are travelling to anyway?" he asked. A dark expression fell over Seph's face, "I hope you're as brave as you look Gwaine because where we are going you're gonna need it!"

_**Author's notes: sorry it's kind of short and I am sorry it has taken me forever to update! Please make my Christmas and send me nice reviews thank you!**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year my lovely readers!**_


End file.
